The suvivors
by pichu565
Summary: A story I made up a few years ago. Hope u like. plz review


5/31/10

The Survivors

Chapter 1

As the sun began to glow, the sky was streaked with pink clouds. _The buffalo are migrating this year,_ thought Nazia a mother lioness. As she began to wash , Mioza her sister began to purr. "Looks like those kits will be here soon Nazia," she purred. Then she gave Nazia a brisk lick between the ears. " Yes they are," Nazia said fondly. "Soon they'll be just like their father." "Oh, I'm sure they will," She purred.

As the moon began to rise Nazia began to tremble. "Ah, the kits!" she cried. As soon as she said that Lyzo the dominant male raced to her side and began licking her fiercely between the ears. "You're doing fine ," he whispered , "soon the kits will be here." No sooner had he said that a kit began to come. "Help!" Nazia cried. Mioza then sprinted toward the medicine cats circle only to find the medicine cat was already gathering the herbs she needed. "Oh thank you Naz." she murmured in relief. By the time they got back Nazia's breathing was hard and shallow. Finally, she pushed the first kit out. Soon the other two were out.

The first kit was a light golden lioness with black ear tips. The second kit was a dark brown male with a ringed tail. The third and final kit was a male with a black muzzle and nose. "Oh, they're adorable!" Mioza purred. Lyzo purred and nuzzled them each in turn. Then he began to nuzzle his pride. To show his enemies his victory he lifted his head and roared. To Nazia it was just like a lullaby. The three kits were soon given names after two-to-three days. Soon they had their own personalities. The black ear tipped lioness was named Lava for her fiery temper. The dark brown male was named Jay for his high flying spirit. Finally, after a few arguments the last kit was named Midnight for he was the only one to sleep during the day and the only one to wake up at twilight.

"Come on Midnight," His sister began to prodding him awake. "We have to go with mama," "Oh alright," he muttered. Jay, Lava , and Midnight were soon walking with their mother. "Today I want you three to practice your hunting skills, it's your choice to choose your prey. Now I want to see you three with prey in your jaws ok?" "Ok mama," they said in unison. I'm going to hunt near that old tree stump," Midnight announced. "Probably to catch a few winks," Jay whispered to Lava once Midnight was out of earshot. " Well I'm off," Jay announced suddenly. "Wish me luck!"

Chapter 2

It was sun high by the time the cubs got back to the clearing. Each cub carried prey in it's jaws. Midnight caught two hares, Lava caught a young small buffalo, and Jay caught a fox that was supposed to be dead. The fox suddenly began to bark. "I'm sorry everyone," Jay began "I didn't have the heart to kill it," he said. "It is alright," Lyzo laughed "That just means you have a big heart even for prey." At that Jay brightened. By the time the moon had set the cubs were soon asleep. The fox that Jay caught was soon apart of the lion tribe. It was given the name Lo-Li for lucky. Everyone was asleep except for Midnight. _I wish that I knew why we had to kill thought Midnight . Ah, well I guess I should go to sleep now._

Chapter 3

"Now tell me, what do we eat" Nazia asked. "_Oh I know_" thought Lava.

"We eat antelope, buffalo, Zebra, and anything else we can find" She stated.

"Very good, now how do we get better at fighting other lions?" Midnight answered this time. "We play fight with our family and test our strength" he said knocking over an unsuspecting Jay. "Hey" he mewed indignantly . "I wasn't ready" "So if I gave you a heads up then you would be" He asked innocently. "Yea" came the reply. "Well, heads up" The next movements were mixed in a flurry of fur. Muffled teases filled the air until finally they stopped panting for breath. "That was a cheap shot Midnight." Jay growled "Hey you used it before me" Midnight replied. "Alright break it up" Lava and Nazia were beginning to lick the two cubs fur that were completely covered in dust. "Ugh, you know if you would stop gawking and cleaned your own fur it wouldn't taste so bad" Lava said disgust at seeing a huge centipede on Jay's fur evident. "Why would we do that when we have you here for it" asked Jay. "One day I might not be here to watch over you guys forever" came Lava's reply. "That day I hope will never come" Midnight said in mock sadness. Lava cuffed them over the ears lightly. "When your old enough you guys will have to be chased out though" she said in a thoughtful tone. "Oh please don't remind us" they cried. "It's already bad. Dad won't even take one good look at us and get which one is which" Cried Midnight "As if that's hard to remember" "Midnight" came Nazia's warning. "Well it's the truth he doesn't even know if I've got green eyes or blue." "That's enough training for today. Midnight I want to have a word with you." Shoulders slumped Midnight waved his tail wearily at his siblings and followed his mother. "Midnight you know your father loves you." "Yea until I'm old enough then he'll chase me out of the clan" His voice was bitter. "Lyzo killed that baboon for me when it took my last kits." She said her eyes filled with remorse. "You mean you had others" Midnight stood there wide eyed. "Of course all the lionesses have had more before you three were born. But (she added with an undertone) you three are still my cubs and I will always care for you" "Until I grow old enough to fend for myself. I know." He sighed.


End file.
